The world wide web, or simply the web, has made available many different web pages that users can navigate to and read. Some web pages maintain this simple functionality, while other web pages have evolved to the point where they embed programs that run when a user navigates to the web page. These programs can improve the user's experience of the web page, and can also increase the functionality that is made available to users of the web page. However, one problem faced with these programs as well as web pages in general is that it is difficult for the web page designer or web site publisher to get feedback regarding errors that occur during operation of these programs or display of the web page.